To perform welding operations on components formed from certain metals and alloys, the components must be placed in a controlled environment and/or must be heated to a relatively high temperature before and/or during the welding process. As a result, welding operations are often performed on such components within a welding chamber, wherein the environment can be closely monitored and controlled. For example, conventional welding chambers may be configured to be filled with an inert gas or other suitable gas in order to facilitate welding of the components contained therein. In addition, such welding chambers may allow for the temperature and/or pressure of the gas-filled environment to also be controlled.
Current welding techniques require that a welder gain internal access to the welding chamber in order to actually perform welding operations. Thus, conventional welding chambers typically include access features, such as windows or other portals, that are configured to provide internal access to the welder. However, such access features typically result in a compromised design of the welding chamber. For instance, air leaks often occur as a result of the access features, leading to contamination of the controlled environment contained within the welding chamber. Moreover, when a welding chamber is heated, exposure to the heat can create a safety risk for the welder, thereby limiting the amount of time that the welder can perform welding operations within the welding chamber.
Accordingly, a system and method for performing remote welding operations on an apparatus contained within a welding chamber would be welcomed in the technology.